


Falling For You

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain faunus isn't feeling too hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

Blake’s alarm went off at 7:30am every morning. She was the type of person that was awake the second she heard the annoying buzz of her scroll, getting up and out of bed within seconds.

Not today.

Amidst the grumbles of her teammates Blake sat up and grabbed for the scroll. She nearly fell out of her bed as the world span around her. Her mouth felt like cotton and her head throbbed painfully, making her close her eyes and pinch the bridge of her nose. Bile rose in her throat, forcing her to nearly run to the bathroom in her haste to get to the toilet.

After bringing up what little was in her stomach from last night’s supper, Blake flushed the toilet and rested her head against the cool porcelain. Everything ached like she had just ran a marathon, and it felt like the floor was moving underneath her feet, trying to buck up and swallow her whole.

It took a few minutes for Blake to get to an upright position, but she managed. She went through the motions of brushing her teeth and washing her face off before exiting the bathroom. There was a test coming up this week, and she could not afford to be sick and miss class. She had worked too hard to get into Beacon to just ditch out of class because of a little stomach bug.

By the time her teammates awoke, Blake was already dressed and sitting at the desk reading a book.

“Mornin’ Blake,” Yang mumbled as she jumped down from her bed. A large yawn punctuated her statement, making Blake smile. It came out as more of a grimace though, making Yang frown. “You okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Blake arched an eyebrow. “Why?”

“You don’t look so hot… You’re really pale.” Yang leaned forward slightly, purple eyes scanning over Blake’s form.

“I’m always pale,” Blake pointed out. Inside she was shaking like a leaf; she couldn’t afford Yang to find out she was sick. If she did, she’d force Blake to either stay in bed or go to the infirmary, neither of which were options.

The brawler waved her off. “Paler than normal then. You sure you’re okay? You’d tell me if you weren’t, right?”

“Of course.” And she would. It’s not like she was feeling that bad anyways. It seemed to satisfy Yang though, because the blonde nodded and flashed her a sunny grin before trying to give Blake her morning kiss. Not wanting Yang to get sick herself, Blake turned her head to the side so that Yang’s lips fell on her cheek instead.

The hurt look Yang gave her made Blake chuckle. Wrapping her arms around the other girl, Blake pressed her lips to a tanned cheek. “Morning breath.”

Yang laughed, eyes twinkling. “Fair enough. Don’t think you’re getting out of a kiss though, I’m gonna get one later.” She squeezed Blake gently before letting go, heading off to go get ready for class.

The first few classes went okay, to the point where Blake nearly forgot she had been sick earlier. Sure, she was a bit weak and her hands were a bit shaky, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the first half of classes. As students rushed out of the door, Blake calmly packed her things away and took Yang’s offered hand, standing up. A wave of dizziness made her stumble, and if it wasn’t for Yang’s quick reflexes she would have hit the floor.

“You okay Blake? You’re normally more graceful than that,” Weiss said, eyebrows furrowed. “It’s these two that are the klutzes here, not you.”

Ruby’s indignant ‘hey’ was ignored in favor of trying to come up with a suitable explanation. In the end Blake could only shrug. “Just lost my balance for a second, that’s all.”

“If you’re sure…” Weiss gave her a searching look before turning back to her own partner and scolding her for falling asleep in class again. However, her girlfriend was not nearly as easily persuaded, bringing up the topic once more as they made their way to the cafeteria for lunch.

“You really don’t look that good… Maybe you should go lay down,” Yang murmured, squeezing Blake’s hand. “You look awful.”

“That’s a terrible thing to say to your girlfriend, you know,” Blake threw back playfully. Thankfully Yang took the bait, stammering denials and that Blake was lovely and of course that’s not what she meant why would you even think that?

The laughter that Blake let out was cut off abruptly as the world began to spin once more and darkness began to creep into her vision. She wrenched her hand out of Yang’s to clasp it over her mouth, the nauseous feeling returning a hundred fold. The last thing she saw before she went down was Yang’s terrified face and the muffled sound of her name being called.

–

Blake woke up to the smell of antiseptic and cleanliness. Cracking her eyes open, she was greeted by the bright white of the infirmary walls that very nearly blinded her. Letting out a small curse, the faunus almost jumped when two arms wrapped around her.

“Blake!”

Yang pulled back, giving her a sheepish smile. “Sorry babe… I’m just so happy you’re awake…”

“Awake?” Blake frowned. “What happened?”

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Yang’s voice cracked slightly, and Blake quickly found herself being hugged once more. “You scared the shit out of me, Blake. Your eyes rolled back and you were so pale…”

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” Blake whispered into the blonde mane of hair.

“Me too, idiot.” Yang sniffled and sat back, kissing Blake on the forehead. “Just take it easy, okay? Otherwise you’re going to give me a heart attack…”

“We wouldn’t want that to happen. I like your heart right where it is.” Blake covered her mouth as a wide yawn escaped her. Even with her earlier fainting spell, she still felt exhausted. Yang seemed to notice too because her gaze softened and she stood up, tucking the blankets around Blake.

“Go to sleep baby, I’ll be right here when you wake up,” Yang said softly. She reached forward, brushing Blake’s bangs out of her eyes. “Get some rest.”

Blake couldn’t help but comply, her eyelids closing without her permission. Within a few minutes she was asleep, comforted by the warm hand that slipped into her own just before she was out completely.


End file.
